Super Rookie Rukawa
by renai and sheia
Summary: Rukawa gets into a minor accident. He gets powers. What’s he going to do with them? MitRu for the time being.


**Title:** Super-Rookie Rukawa

**Authors:** Renaissance and Sheiakurei

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk does not belong to us. Honestly, if we owned it, we wouldn't be _writing_ about it. If we were making money out of it, you wouldn't see it in the Internet, you'd see us, on the street, peddling it as doujinshi for money. Since we're not, there's nothing to worry about.

**Pairing(s):** MitRu (for the time being)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Rukawa gets into a minor accident. He gets powers. What's he going to do with them?

**Author's Note: **Lalalalala… hehehe :p

:thought of others which Rukawa can hear:

_thoughts of Rukawa_

**Enjoy!**

It was yet another normal, peaceful day in Kanagawa province. The morning sun shone softly over the Shohoku district, blanketing it in a glow of light and warmth. It was the type of day when one would definitely sleep in; not to mention it was a Saturday, a very welcomed break from the hectic days of school. Demo, our little hero (although 'little' would be the understatement of the century) was in hot pursuit of his dream to be the world's best basketball player; thus here he was, in his blue jumpsuit, on his pink bike, carrying his basketball in a bag on his back, heading for a secluded, private basketball court where he could practice this early morning.

However, our little hero wasn't exactly, what you would call, a morning-person. Hell, he wasn't even an afternoon or night-person. Rukawa Kaede had a knack for sleeping in all the wrong places at all the wrong times. Take now for example.

His eyes drooped softly closed despite the heavy pounding, thanks to the rock music from his headphones, in his ears. The temporary blindness, induced by the heavy-liddedness of his eyelids, caused him to lose sight of the road ahead…

…and the truck atop it.

Least to say, he crashed into it, head-on and full-force, sending him flying off of his bike and over the back of the truck. He landed into a barrel of sticky, yucky green goop, making a long stream of obscenities rush out of his lips. He pulled himself out and brushed himself off just as the truck started moving, the drivers having not notice anything out of the ordinary.

_Fuck. Curse this stupid day…_ he thought, annoyed, as he decided to head back home instead to get cleaned up. As he and the truck moved in opposite directions, he never did get a chance to find out what he had landed into.

But we will.

The label on the barrel, which he had landed into, had only three words:

_DANGER: Radioactive Waste_.

…..

Rukawa cursed his bike, his ball, the road, the truck, the barrel; hell, he even cursed his hopes and dreams. If not for all of them, he wouldn't be covered in the sticky, slimy, gluey gunk that refused to come off his hair. He'd washed it five times already and his hair was about to fall off from all the shampoo he used, but the goo still wouldn't come off!

Even the maids were having a hard time scrubbing the goo off their master's favorite jumpsuit. Sure, they were the best of the best at housecleaning services, but the goo seemed to have some anti-cleaning properties that made it stick.

Rukawa was _not_ a happy camper.

He glared at the green gunk in his hair, hoping it would just magically disappear.

Imagine his surprise when… _Voila!_… the gunk seemed to be shrinking in size until it magically disappeared. Now, who'da thunk?

So with the magic goo gone from his gorgeous, silky, raven hair, he put on a new jumpsuit and headed out of the house with his ball in the bag on his back and with his slightly damaged pink bike. The servants merely stared openmouthed at their master as he pedaled off, seeming as if nothing had happened at all.

With the music blaring even louder in his ears, Rukawa managed to stay awake, this time, for two-thirds of the way to the court, as opposed to one-half of the way earlier. As luck would have it, yet another obstacle stood in the way of his pursuit of his lifelong dream. An uncovered manhole, complete with matching yellow and black wood blockades, lay gaping in the asphalt directly in front of him. By pure luck, Rukawa managed to crack open an eye the second before he hit.

As he braced himself for the impact that would most likely occur in a few seconds, it never came. He opened both eyes widely as he felt his bike move on smoothly over the flat road. He looked back at the manhole and discovered it to be on the opposite side of the road; it was never in front of him in the first place!

Strange.

Our dear hero merely shrugged it off and continued on his merry little way of basketball stardom.

As luck would have it, as soon as our hero arrived at the basketball court, it was already occupied. Then why luck, you ask? Well, who else could have ensured that, at the exact moment of Rukawa's arrival, he spotted his to-die-for, long-time, one-and-only love of his life? Why, none other than Lady Luck herself!

His darling crush coiled his body, slowly, before suddenly launching himself, jumping as high as he could, stretching his muscles as taut as they would go and throwing the ball as accurately as possible toward the net.

Three-points!

Yes, of course; you guessed it right. No one else could be better for our kawaii little kitsune but the gorgeous hunk himself, Mitsui Hisashi.

The aforementioned hunk was currently more hunk-a-licious in his current state of undress, merely a pair of basketball shorts to cover his lower half. Sweat glistened off his sculptured form, giving him an ethereal glow such as that of a Greek god. Rukawa's breath hitched in his throat, making him choke and gasp for air.

_Stupid throat. Stupid breath. Why do I have to breath anyway? It only makes me look stupid in front of sempai_ he thought bitterly as he spotted Mitsui look at him and head his way.

"Daijoubu ka, Rukawa?" he asked, concern glittering his shining pools of blue that served the meager purpose of sight. Such a waste; they should be framed and put in a museum for all eternity. Rukawa merely blushed as he choked yet again.

_Damn my stupid nervousness. Damn sempai. Why does he have to be so gorgeous?_ He thought bitterly, yet again, as his dignity shuddered on the ground, merely a few moments from death thanks to the hideous gashes covering its chest. He straightened up, trying to save his precious possession, and muttered a simple "Hn." It seemed to have its effect as Mitsui shrugged and backed away. _Don't go…_ Rukawa pleaded silently, although his features (handsome ones at that) betrayed no emotion. He dribbled the ball expertly towards the ring and started warming up with a few shots.

:I wonder what's wrong with him…: 

"Nani?" Rukawa asked, turning to Mitsui. Mitsui looked confused.

"I didn't say anything" he replied. Rukawa frowned but returned to his game. He shot a few threes when he heard Mitsui speak again. He looked at the three-pointer, but his lips weren't moving.

:Is he, like, freaking out on me:

Rukawa blinked, staring long and hard at his sempai, contemplating what had just transpired. After deciding that he must be hallucinating, like how he had with the manhole, he returned to dribbling. However, as he looked again at his secret crush, he caught Mitsui steal a glance at him. The ex-MVP smiled, being caught red-handed and all. Rukawa nearly sighed fangirlishly.

_I am so pathetic_ he thought and did a quick lay up.

:I am so pathetic: repeated a voice in his mind.

_Are you my… conscience?_ Rukawa asked himself, hoping the 'other voice' would reply. After a while that it hadn't, Rukawa stopped in his tracks and mentally berated himself. _Baka, Kaede! Of all the times to act weird, why'd you have to do it now! This is the time you should show off your cool moves!_ With renewed determination in mind, Rukawa ran for the basket near Mitsui's end of the court and did a spectacular Slam Dunk, shooting a smirk at the shooting guard.

"Che, show off…" Mitsui muttered.

:(sigh) He's soooo kakkoi…: Rukawa stopped yet again, listening closely. :Get your act together, Hisashi! Don't act like a swooning moron in front of Kaede! No wonder he's never reciprocated your feelings yet: Rukawa nearly fainted.

_Hisashi! Can I… Can I READ MINDS?_ Realization hit him like Gori's punch on his head. Unconsciously, he clutched his head as if Gori _had_ hit him. Mitsui looked at him as if he'd gone insane; well, he probably had, anyway.

:I'm in love with this moron: Rukawa heard Mitsui think. He nearly fainted. In love! This was better than any basketball dream he'd ever had! He stole a glance at the ex-MVP who was looking at him curiously.

"Daijoubu ka, Rukawa?" Mitsui asked yet again. Rukawa nodded dumbly.

"Anou… sempai…" he started, but then quickly stopped. _Shit. He can't know I can read minds! He might think I'm like eavesdropping or something… Or worse! He might think I'm a FREAK! Waaaah!_ Rukawa cried silently in his mind. He turned away from Mitsui and ran to the other basket at the other end of the court. _Oh shit, too late. I think he already thinks I'm a freak…_ Rukawa suddenly remembered Mitsui's 'I'm in love with this moron?' crack.

"You're acting really weird, Rukawa…" he heard Mitsui mumble.

"Anou… gomen…" Rukawa decided that this opportunity was too good to pass up. He quickly strode over, towering over Mitsui. "Sempai… I…" After speaking so little for so long, he was out of practice; he suddenly found nothing to say to his sempai. Or more accurately, he couldn't find the right words to say what he wanted to say. With that in mind, he bent a little at the waist to reach his sempai's stunned lips. Mitsui stood in shock, even as Rukawa pulled away. Rukawa waved a hand in front of Mitsui's face, trying to snap him out of his reverie. When Mitsui didn't budge, he automatically thought _Fuck! I couldn't have misinterpreted right!_ He shook Mitsui a bit. _Fuck! Is he dead? I couldn't have killed my sempai! Waaaah!_ Rukawa took to opportunity to slink away from the motionless three-point shooter, lest he be blamed for paralyzing the said player. Or worse…

Get reprimanded for that sickening display of gay-i-tude.

:He… kissed me… He kissed me… He kissed me: were the thoughts running through Mitsui's head. Mitsui opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, as he watched Rukawa walk away dejectedly. Being a man of actions himself, he ran forward and flung his arms around Rukawa's neck, pressing his face against the back of the rookie's neck.

"Rukawa… I…" Rukawa turned to look at him. Their lips met softly in a chaste kiss.

"One on one, sempai?" he asked, smiling. Mitsui decided then and there that Rukawa looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous with that smile pasted across his lips. He couldn't resist kissing them again.

"I never want to see that smile leave your lips…" he whispered. Rukawa kissed him again.

…..

Rukawa lay in his bed that night, contemplating the happenings of that day. It was definitely a day out of the ordinary, and it was all thanks to that stupid truck and that gooey green goop. Everything had been such a blur and it was too much to bear all at once.

Event number 1: He had mind reading powers.

He could use that to his advantage definitely, demo it was scary all the same. He didn't exactly believe in all this supernatural crap up until he started hearing Mitsui in his mind. He thought that all that crap about supernatural powers and shit were a mere fabrication of lies up until he actually realized that he had them. And now, his brain was on overload! Everywhere he went, he could hear mumbles of random thoughts. Wasn't there like an on and off switch that he could use when he wanted to shut all those thoughts out? Fuck it all… Demo powers were cool! Yeah!

Event number 2: He and Mitsui were now officially an item.

While the other event was weird, this was _heaven_, pure and utter eternal bliss. Rukawa sighed fangirlishly and kissed the Mitsui picture on his bedside table. _Mitsui-sempai…_ he thought, smiling widely. Then he suddenly slapped himself.

_Fuck. This has _got_ to stop!_ He set the picture back in its rightful place and turned over. _Better get some sleep. I'll deal with this in the morning. I have to look my best for Mitsui-sempai after all_ he grinned before shutting his eyes and feeling around the bed for something. His eyes flew open again when he couldn't find his teddy-ball. (Yes teddy-ball, it's like a basketball stuffed toy… uh…) He scanned the room for his second precious possession, of which he couldn't sleep without, and found it lying on the floor far from his reach. He sighed and slumped back in bed. There was no way he was going to stand up to get it. He leaned over the edge of the bed and glared at it.

"Here ball-y, ball-y, ball-y" he clucked his tongue as if he were calling a dog, and motioned it closer with his fingers. _Baka Kaede. Of course the ball won't come closer! It's not a dog!_ He mentally slapped himself. Then he reviewed his words when the ball slowly approached him. _Is this another super power? Can I make inanimate objects come to life?_ He thought. He tried making the Jordan figurine on his desk dance. It didn't. He tried calling it and it came over. He then concentrated fairly hard on making it float back over to his desk. _Okay, so the don't come to life but they come and go as I please. I think that's called telekinesis or some shit…_

"This day I getting weirder by the second…" he muttered out, slumping back against the bed, clutching his teddy-ball.

…..

A/N: Should I continue? Should I make this a SenMitRu? Comments and Suggestions, even flames, are welcome. )


End file.
